Settling In
by Dream4aSleepyZombie
Summary: Sequel to Letters of the Heart. How do Booth and Brennan settle back into life in DC and with each other? Please review.Rating for later chapter/s.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys sorry it took a little while, but I had to make sure I'd be able to complete it, I think I'll be fine.**

**Disclaimer- Still not mine**

**SETTLING IN**

Booth held tightly to Bones hand as they walked up the stairs to his apartment, he smiled as he realised she was holding on just as tight. She sensed he was watching her and looked up into his chocolate brown eyes. She had missed those eyes, the comfort and safety that came just by knowing they were focused on her, made her feel like she could handle anything '_except a year away from him' _she thought idly as she smiled at him

"Is something wrong Booth?"

He smiled and bent to kiss her cheek

"What could possibly be wrong?"

She blushed understanding his sentiment. Booth placed the key in the lock and turned it, pushing the door as he went. The smell of stale air wafted around them and Booth scrunched up his nose.

"I guess Jared forgot to come by every once in a while"

He smiled and ushered her in. They had gotten a cab to Brennan's place first and dropped off her things then driven to Booths, he was pining for a hot shower. He dropped his bag by the door and bent to remove his boots cringing at the way his back twinged. The reaction was not lost on Temperance. She had known sleeping on an army cot for a year would be bad for him, but had not wanted to sound condescending toward him, so kept her mouth shut. She reached out and ran her palm firmly across the tight muscles of his back, feeling him tense and then relax.

"Go shower Booth; I'll make us something to eat"

He smiled and nodded walking off toward his bedroom. Tempe turned to the kitchen and wondered what she could prepare, knowing there was no fresh produce or bread she looked in the pantry which was usually very well stocked. Once she had some food was on its way to readiness, she looked around aiming to busy herself. She could still hear the water running from Booths shower and then spotted his duffel. Hesitating a moment, she walked to the bag and unzipped it, smiling when she saw the bundle of letters sitting on top. She took them out carefully laying the pile on the floor next to where she knelt, and then set about pulling his clothes from the dark canvas. She was amazed at the amount of sand he had brought back with him; it was all through his clothes and sitting in piles at the bottom of the holdall. She opened an internal pocket of the bag and smiled, taking out what she had found. She looked down into the eyes of her handsome partner in dress uniform, attached to the photo was a sheet of paper, she read through it realising it was his discharge papers, stating he had done his duty and was officially no longer a soldier, meaning he was retired. Temperance felt relief flood her and turned back to the picture still in her hand. Booth walked quietly down the hall seeing his Bones kneeling on the floor, her back to him as she went through his bag. He watched her silently until he saw her shoulders tremble

"Bones"

He hurried over to her, as she turned showing glassy tear filled eyes. Booth squatted down half beside her half behind her his arms encircling her thin body

"Hey... shhh... what's got you all upset Bones?"

She leaned into his warm body feeling calm again. Booth gently stroked her hair, leaving soft kisses on her crown. He tilted her face up to look at him and brushed away her tears with his thumbs, smiling sadly

"Feeling overwhelmed?"

She nodded

"A little, I... I found this"

She showed him the paper

"Does it really mean they won't send you back?"

He smiled

"Yeah, that's why I retired; I don't want to ever give them an excuse, to make me leave you"

Temperance pulse quickened and she leaned to the side hugging him fiercely

"Thank you... I... Thank you Seeley"

Booth smiled, he had always disliked his name, but hearing the way it rolled off her tongue sent a shiver down his spine. Bones held up his picture and smiled

"Can I keep it?"

Booth looked at her surprised by her shyness

"Ah ok... but you know you have the real thing though, right?"

He joked lightly, she smiled

"I know"

Booth nodded,

"Come on, I'm starved lets go to the dinner"

She looked to the kitchen

"I was cooking pasta"

He looked to the stove where sure enough the pot was steaming. He took her hand pulling her to her feet in and easy display of strength

"We can eat it later"

Bones smiled and nodded

"Besides, I believe you have a little pie to eat missy"

He tapped her nose and kissed her lips lightly, as they shared another hug that neither wanted to end. Temperance smiled, it felt so good to be in his arms after all the time that had past, and she snuggled into his chest and felt him hold her tighter.

They got to the diner a little after 1pm, Booth held the door for her and chuckled as he once again heard her tummy rumble, and she blushed and hit him playfully

"Don't laugh at me Booth"

He smiled at her whine, and pulled her to his side. The ladies behind the counter all looked to door seeing their favourite customers walk in, and in each other's arms none the less

"Oh Seeley, Temperance you're back"

They chatted to ladies happily then took to their table by the window.

"Now what can I get you two on the house"

Tempe looked to Booth with a confused look and he smiled in anticipation of his partner's catch phrase

"I don't know what that means"

Booth chuckled, thinking how adorable she was and how desperately in love he was

"It means sweat heart, that your money is no good here"

Tempe frowned at the waitress she knew as Maggie

"But I have US dollars and th..."

Booth placed his fingers around her hand and squeezed

"I'll explain in a minute Temperance, lets order ok"

She looked puzzled but nodded. They ate happily once their food arrived, stealing glances at each other and laughing when they got caught.

"When are you going to see Parker?"

Booth looked up from stirring his coffee

"I pick him tomorrow morning at eight, he's skipping school and I have him for the weekend"

Tempe nodded

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

She hated how needy she sounded, but she only just got him and wasn't ready to let go. Booth got up from his seat and watched the fear flash across her face before he sat next to her. Booth took her hands in his

"I was actually going to ask, if you wanted to meet us for lunch at Sid's, and then maybe spend the afternoon with us"

Temperance Brennan was not an emotional softy, but in this moment she wanted to cry. Booth had a way of making her feel so wanted, she had never experience before and she found she liked it very much.

"Really, you don't think Parker will mind sharing you?"

Booth gently stroked her cheek

"Are you kidding?"

Brennan frowned

"Bones, don't underestimate how much my son loves you"

Tempe smiled. She and Parker had begun getting very close the year before she left; he was constantly by her side listening to everything she had to say. He quoted her often and had started mirroring alot of her mannerisms including her eye roll, which Booth thought looked adorable when they were side by side. A waitress walked over clearing their plates and another walked over with two slices of pie, one cherry and one apple, Booths smile was ear to ear

"Ooh yes, God I missed pie"

Brennan chuckled

"So Bones, which one do you want?"

She shrugged her shoulders, looking at both with a wary eye. Booth scooped up a piece of cherry pie and held it to her mouth

"Open up Bones"

"Booth I can feed myself"

She moved to take the fork, but he batted her hand away

"Indulge me Temperance"

She smiled shyly looking around; nobody was watching so she opened her mouth a little and allowed him to feed her. Booth was stunned, she had actually let him feed her in public, he had fed her ice cream once, but that was behind closed doors. He watched as she scrunched her nose up at the tart flavour and shook her head, he smiled

"Too sweet for ya?"

She nodded taking a big drink of his water, making Booth laugh at her. She looked up with a stunned look on her face and he realised she really didn't like it. Booth touched her cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear

"You ok?"

She nodded still clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth in a bid to reduces the sweetness still lingering

"Ready for the apple one?"

She shook her head in the negative, looking up with bright eyes. Booth scooped up another bit of pie, this time apple and smiled as she let him feed her without hesitation. The moment she chewed her face twisted at the texture of cooked apple, she reached for the water but Booth gently took her face in his palms and placed his lips against her, kissing her softly at first then a little more passionately. Brennan forgot all about the pie the second Booths lips touched hers, she leaned into him her hands going to his chest and fisting his shirt, Booth groaned as he forced himself to pull back. Tempe smiled

"I still... don't like pie"

**Ok one chapter down, please review let me know what you think and if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Once more, NOT MINE**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing here's some more**

Booth and Brennan spent the afternoon together, walking around the park, ducking into shops here and there. They made a stop at the cemetery so Booth could visit Teddy a thing that had become a ritual for him, on each return home. Booth had held his hand out to her when they left the diner and he smiled at the fact she hadn't let go since. They had talked a little about their time away but mostly just walked in silent contentment. The day was warm and Booth could see her skin was getting pink against her white tank top and he made the decision he should get her out of the sun

"Bones..."

She turned to look up at him

"I was thinking..."

She smiled and raised her eye brows briefly

"That sounds like trouble"

Booth chuckled at her quick wittedness; she was getting better at her jokes

"Ha ha"

He pulled her against his chest, his arms automatically finding her waist as he looked down at her. Brennan wrapped her arms around his hips leaning against him with a smile

"As I was saying..."

He jostled her playfully and kissed her forehead

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight... maybe watch a movie and depending on how you feel... stay at my place tonight? Just sleeping..."

She didn't need to think about her decision and answered instantly

"Ok, but do you mean dinner, like go out or stay in?"

Booth tilted his head wondering if there was a right and wrong answer

"Well what would you prefer?"

She stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips softly

"Stay in; I know it's incredibly boring, but I am kind of tired and if we go out we..."

He cut her off with a finger to her lips

"It's ok; I'd prefer staying in too, that way I don't have to share you with anyone who might recognise you"

Tempe smiled; she felt the same way about him and was not willing to share him with anyone yet, including waiters or members of the public. They went to the grocery store to pick out a few things after deciding they would make dinner together

"Ok... so what are we cooking?"

Temperance smiled, it felt so natural to be doing something as mundane as grocery shopping with him. She watched him pull a cart from the line up and walk through the entry gates; she missed the warmth of his hand already. Booth sensed her lack of movement behind him and turned, he saw her face; she was thinking hard about something and he doubted it was dinner

"Temperance..."

She shook her head lightly as if chasing away the thoughts and looked up, smiling she saw his hand stretched out to her. Brennan walked forward, threading her fingers through with his. Booth placed her hand, under his on the carts hand bar and leaned in close to her

"The quicker we get this done, the quicker I can hold your hand properly"

Temperance looked up a little shocked '_can he read my mind? I shouldn't really be shocked I guess' _Booth kissed her lightly, smiling at her bewildered expression

"Come on"

They walked through the aisles after deciding on vegetable stir fry and beef in his portion, they went to the ice cream section

"Alright..."

Booth carefully perused the different flavours

"So... what'll it be, cookies and cream, mint..."

She smiled as he rattled off her favourite flavours in order

"Which one do you want?"

He chuckled

"Its ice cream Bones... I'll eat em all"

She nodded knowing he would

"Ok cookies and cream"

Booth put a tub in the cart and they made their way to the check out.

They reached Booths apartment at a little after five, Bones had been yawning since they got in the car and Booth knew she wouldn't be awake for much longer. She began to unpack the groceries with him, until he took her hands in his

"Hey, I want you to go sit on the couch..."

She was about to protest but was cut off by her own yawn, making Booth chuckle

"Please, just for a bit, I'll put this stuff away then I'll be in"

She searched his eyes and nodded. Booth kissed her forehead and then spun her toward the lounge with a playfully smack to her bottom. Temperance sat on her usual side of the couch and leaned her head back, willing her eyes to stay open. She didn't want to sleep, what if she opened her eyes and he wasn't there, what if when she opened them, today had been a dream and she was still in the jungle and he was still away, fighting a war.

Booth walked into the lounge room quietly, smiling when he saw his girlfriend sound asleep, her head lulling to the side and her hands clutching the cushion to her lap. He sat down next to her and gently pulled her into his chest

"Come ere baby"

He whispered, she opened her eyes barely, and gave no resistance to being moved. Booth brushed back the hair on her face as she cuddled into him, releasing the cushion and taking his hand in hers. He thought back over the day, the way she had met him at the airport, clinging to him and crying; she had surprised him in more than one way. He had never thought he would see the day where she would be so open with her emotions in public. He remembered the way she had smiled when his eyes found hers, the way she began to walk toward him and in a blink she was running, the way she crashed into him, her legs winding around his hips so tightly he could do nothing but sway with her, he imagined what they must have looked like to others, he knew they were being watched, and most people assumed he'd been away fighting; with his uniform, and he'd returned safely to the love of his life, and they were correct; but it was so much more than that, she; was so much more than that. Booth looked down to her sleeping face and smiled, she was so small against his large frame, and she really had lost quite a bit of weight, too much in his opinion. He watched her eyes flicker beneath her lids and her brow furrow; she twitched every now and then. Her lips parted and he wondered if she was waking up

"Booth"

Barely a whisper, he watched; wondering what she was dreaming of

"Booth! Please"

More audible this time, and he frowned

"Don't... No, let go of me"

Booth sat up slightly, turning to get a better look at her face, she looked frightened

"BOOTH!"

She bolted upright, almost colliding with his head. Booth pulled her onto his lap

"It's ok, I'm right here"

Her heart was pounding in her chest, and her eyes were glassy. She hugged him tightly, Booth held her close cooing softly, when he felt she had calmed he pulled back a little

"You gunna tell me what that was about?"

She looked into his eyes, then down to his chest

"Bones"

She didn't answer

"Temperance?"

Now she knew he was serious and looked up into his eyes again, she took a deep breath and began...

"The third week in Indonesia, we had just made it back to the village for supplies, I went to use a public bathroom... it was a little way behind some shops..."

Booth continued to caress her back and shoulders but could feel his own tensing

"I... when I came out, there was a man blocking my exit. The authorities had warned us of the dangers in town, I... I asked to be allowed passed and he stepped to the side... I smiled and began to walk, but as I took my first step, he grabbed my arm and pulled me back, I hit the wall hard... he laughed... as I opened my eyes two more men stepped forward... I... I thought they just wanted to rob me, but..."

Booth interrupted

"Temperance... God please don't tell me they..."

His head was shaking, his pleading that his worst fears weren't carried out, and she shook her head

"Po... my guide... he came down looking for me, he found me held against the wall, one man with his pants round his ankles..."

Booth pulled her to him fiercely, crushing her to his chest

"I swear to God Bones, I'm never letting you outta my sight again, from now on if you book these little trips for yourself... make sure you get a second ticket"

Tempe smiled

"I missed you soo... much Booth, I wanted to tell you what happened in all the letters I wrote, but I didn't want you to worry more than you were, please don't be upset with me"

Booth watched her, her eyes were sad and scared, and she looked so vulnerable sitting there on his lap, the weight of her barely registering.

"I'm not upset at you; I just wish I'd have been there too..."

She smiled

"To protect me..."

Booth chuckled

"Yeah... I love you, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you"

She looked up at him shyly, it wasn't that long ago that she would have responded with something about alpha male tendencies but now, all she could think to say was

"I felt the same while you were over there, I was so worried all the time Booth, I was scared that I would get a letter from Ange, telling me something terrible had happened to you. Another time we were in town, two US soldiers in dress uniform were walking through town, I later found out there had been a peace keeping luncheon at the embassy but at the time I thought... I thought they were there to find me, I... I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe..."

She clutched at her chest, her mind taking her back there; forgetting that the man she feared for was sitting right there with her. Booth brought her back to reality by a gentle stroke to her cheek

"I'm fine Bones... and so are you and I think, from now on we just stick together huh?"

She nodded her head, leaning forward slowly. She searched his eyes before she closed them and felt his lips on hers, the gentle tug of his teeth at her bottom lip, his tongue sliding softly across her top lip encouraging her to give him entrance. She opened her mouth, feeling his tongue enter, testing her response; he pulled her close and felt her surrender.

Booth woke suddenly, feeling the warmth beside his body and the soft mattress beneath him, he remembered he was home. He was home, he had the woman he loved in his arms; literally and he was away from that hell hole sandy dump. Temperance lay on her side, completely relaxed and unaware of the man watching her. Booth was glad to be able to have her here, after a year of gun fire and violence, the crying and screaming of women and children, it was good to be in the presence of someone who could make him forget all the bad this world had to offer, simply by being her. Temperance woke just before 7am her heart rate increasing as she momentarily forgot where she was. Looking around, it was the warm arms around her and the gentle rise and fall of the chest beneath her that reminded her she was home. She nuzzled against his warmth and smiled as she felt him stir. Booth ran his fingers lightly up and down her spine

"Mmm morning Bones"

He smiled at the natural sound of the greeting. Instead of replying she simply groaned and buried a little further into his chest. Booth chuckled '_so, my girl isn't a morning person'._ The thought made him hold her a little tighter. Slowly she raised her head to look at him, with a shy smile, Booth looked down into her sleepy blues, and he tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead

"Hey beautiful... You hungry?"

She nodded slightly

"Well how about we get up and go to the diner for breakfast, and I was wondering if you could drop me a Sid's after, so I can borrow his car"

Tempe frowned

"Booth, if you drop me home after breakfast, you can use my Yaris and I'll use the Mercedes if I need to go out"

Booth smiled

"Really? Are you sure... I mean I'm gunna have Parker and he can be a little rough"

She smiled thinking of the little boy

"Yes Booth, its fine"

Booth kissed her lips softly.

After breakfast, their morning plan was executed; Booth walked Bones up to her apartment

"So, I'll see you at lunchtime Bones?"

She nodded

"Yes, at Sid's at 1pm?"

Booth nodded, taking her hands in his

"I love you"

She smiled, it felt so good to hear him say it, and to hear those three words aimed at her. She stepped against him, instantly rewarded by his arms hugging her close

"I love you too Booth"

He beamed, he knew he would never tire of hearing it; she loved him, she wanted to be with him. Booth promised himself he would never let her go without a fight.

**END OF CHAPTER- PLEASE REVIEW, HAVING A BAD DAY and NEED LOVE.**

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own them, coz Hart won't share. Grrr**

**A/N: Thank you so much for your kind reviews, here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy**

Booth knocked on the heavy wooden door, hearing the echo through the house. He waited hearing footsteps approach

"Seeley"

He smiled at his ex

"Hey Bec"

She leaned forward hugging him

"I'm glad you made it"

Booth nodded knowing she meant, she was glad he made it home

"Thanks Bec me too, I..."

"DAD!"

Parker stood at the end of the hall, smiling at his dad

"Hey Parks"

Booth couldn't wipe the grin from his face, as his son ran toward him. Parker crashed into his dads chest

"Hey buddy, geez you got big pal"

Parker pulled back from his dad with a smile

"Yep"

Parker looked into his dads eyes

"I missed you dad"

Booth felt the tears sting his eyes and pulled his son forward again

"I missed you too bud... every day"

Rebecca wiped the tears from her eyes, Booth looked up to her over his boys head, she mouthed the words 'never again, Seeley'. He nodded

"I retired; I'm not a soldier anymore"

Both of them looked at him, both of them smiled

"Really dad, you quit the army"

Booth looked down to the smiling face of his son and ruffled his hair

"Yep, I quit, I have too much here, too much to lose"

Rebecca knew something had changed, and if she had to bet on it she'd say it had everything to do with his partner Dr Temperance Brennan. She smiled with a slow nod

"So what are you guys gunna do today?"

Booth smiled

"Well I was gunna say, maybe we can go to..."

"Is Bones back dad, can we go see her"

Booth smiled; glad his son had mentioned visiting her

"Yeah she's back pal, and we are going to meet her later, she really missed you"

Parker beamed

"I missed her too, did you tell her about my grades?"

Booth chuckled

"Yeah I did and she wants to see your test paper so make sure..."

"I'll go get it now"

Parker ran off toward his room. Rebecca smiled at Booth, he was beaming

"He really missed you both, and has been in his room nearly every day studying and reading, his grades have shot through the roof Seeley, his maths has improved his science is just...wow, the only thing he needs to work on is languages, it's amazing..."

Parker came running back down the hall with his test paper and more

"Wow buddy what's all that?"

Parker looked down at the bundle in his arms

"My study notes dad, I want Bones to look at them, do think she will, I know she just come back and probably is tired coz of the time difference and she's probably jet... maybe I should leave it for another time"

Booth looked to his crestfallen son's face

"Hey Parks, I think she would love to help you, why don't you give her a call and ask her"

He handed over his cell to his son and watched his eyes brighten. Parker took the phone and dialled

"Booth, what's wrong I thou..."

"Hi Bones"

"PARKER!"

She sounded so happy and Parker beamed at the her reaction, Booth and Rebecca laughed, as they heard Brennan's joyful reply

"I missed you heaps Bones"

"Oh Parker, I missed you too"

"Bones, dad said we could come see you today"

She smiled

"Yeah, if you want to Parker but if you want to spend time with just your dad I unde..."

"NO! I want to see you too Bones, can I bring my test sheet to show you?"

"Of course, I'd love to see it; your dad told me of your grades, I am so proud of you"

Parker blushed

"Thanks Bones... umm... I was wondering... would it be ok if I brought my study notes, so you could help me?"

Bones was thrilled with the idea

"Parker... I would be honoured to help you sweetie"

"Cool, thanks Bones"

"You're welcome, buddy"

While their conversation continued, Booth and Rebecca spoke quietly

"So... Seeley, tell me how is the good Doctor Brennan?"

Booth smiled at her tone

"She's good Bec"

His ex raised her eye brows in much the same manner as Angela does when she wants more 'good' information

"We... we kept in contact over the year, and came to some realisations..."

Bec smiled

"And..."

Booth returned the grin

"We're... together"

Bec stepped forward and hugged him

"That's great Seeley... I'm really happy for you"

Booth hugged her back happily

"Thanks Bec..."

They pulled apart and Booth looked to his son who was still happily chatting away

"Do you think Parks will be ok with it?"

Bec looked at him incredulously

"Are joking... he'll be over the moon, he's already told his class she's his step mom"

Booth looked shocked

"Really?"

Bec laughed

"Yep, essay titled 'My Family'"

Booth smiled, though he wondered how Bones would react.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth took his son to the park, where they kicked the footy around for a bit

"Hey Park... can I talk to you a second"

Parker stopped running

"Sure dad... am I in trouble?"

Booth hugged his son

"No pal, I just want to ask you something"

Parker nodded and sat down, watching his dad sit in front of him. Booth took a breath, he was so nervous

"Buddy you know Bones and me are really good friends right"

Parker nodded

"Ok well, you know I love you don't you?"

Parker frowned but nodded, Booth knew he was worrying his son and took a deep breath

"Parker how would feel if Bones was my girlfriend"

Parkers face split into a grin

"That'd be awesome dad, I really like Bones, she's way beta than any other girl"

Booth smiled

"So it's ok, I mean you don't mind sometimes if she hangs out with us, when it's normally just you and me?"

Parker shook his head

"Bones is cool dad, and she makes you really happy, and funny. Does that mean when we have pizza night and go to the movies and stuff she'll come?"

Booth nodded, his kid was taking this really well

"Yeah pal, I mean maybe not all the time, but sometimes"

"Will she sleep over?"

Booth wasn't sure with that one

"Would it be ok?"

Parker smiled

"Yeah... but she's gotta share your bed, coz I'm keeping my room"

Booth chuckled and ruffled his son's hair

"Ok pal, I can live with that"

They sat silently for a little while before Parker spoke up

"Dad... will you and Bones get married?"

Booth coughed

"I dunno pal"

"I think you should, coz then Bones could be with us all the time and you guys could have babies"

Booth blushed

"You really like her huh buddy?"

He nodded furiously

"Yeah, she's so smart and she never calls me stupid or annoying like Captain Fantastic did and she gives awesome hugs and she's real pretty, and all my friends think she's way cool and are super jealous and she always helps me and is never too busy like mom and she..."

Booth held up his hands in surrender getting the feeling that he would go on all day if allowed

"Ok so you like her"

Parker giggled

"Yep, are we gunna see her soon?"

Booth looked down at his watch

"Yeah come on"

Parker stood up and hurried toward the car

"Dad, whose car is that?"

"That's Bones car buddy, she's letting us borrow it so we have to be real careful we don't mess it up"

Parker nodded

"I spilled a drink in Drew's car once and he got real mad, Bones doesn't get mad though, this one time I broke a skull in her office, and I was crying coz I thought I would be in huge trouble, but Bones just picked the pieces up and she hugged me till I stopped crying and then she said 'accidents happen and for me not to worry about it'

Booth was in awe and his love for his girlfriend just increased tenfold. He knew how much her skulls meant to her, and she had never even mentioned it to him, but to know she had comforted his son when she was probably upset herself, made his heart soar. Booth and Parker had been at Sids for twenty minutes and Bones was unusually five minutes late. Parker had been entertained by a box of fortune cookies that Sid gave him and didn't hear the bells on the door jingle as she walked through. Booth didn't hear it either but he felt it the moment she walked in, he tapped Parker on the arm and pointed to the door. The young boy turned on his stool, as she came to stand behind him

"BONES!"

Parker practically jumped into her arms, hugging her tightly. His arms wrapped around her waist as hers did his

"Hey Parker, wow you have certainly grown since I last saw you"

He smiled happily at her

"I'm trying to be as big as dad"

Brennan smiled

"Well, considering that both your parents are quite tall, you can expect to be taller than you dad"

Parker widened his eyes taking in the new information; he looked to his dad then hugged her again

"I missed you Bones"

Temperance smiled

"I also missed you Parker, I brought some gifts from Indonesia but they are at my apartment, this however..."

She pulled out a specimen jar with a large spider in it

"COOL!"

Booth chuckled at his son's excitement

"How'd you catch it?"

Brennan moved to stand between the Booth boys to make room for other patrons wishing to use the stool she was next too. She smiled as Booth wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"I didn't, he caught me"

Parker frowned

"Whatta you mean Bones?"

"I mean..."

She leaned forward really close to him

"He bit me"

As she said it, she clapped her hands together making him jump and laugh

"Where Bones"

She showed him her hand and pointed to her finger

"Right there"

Parker held her hand in his after inspecting it, and smiled when he felt her fingers curl around his

"Did it hurt?"

She nodded

"Sure did, I even cried"

Tempe felt Booth hug her tighter to his chest

"Wow, it must have hurt real bad"

She nodded solemnly and smiled at him, leaning in to kiss his forehead making his smile grow as he beamed at his dad.

"Ok you two, what say we get some food, and maybe go check out the DVD store"

They both nodded, Brennan kissing Booths cheek as she spoke

"I'm just going to go to..."

She tilted her head in the direction of the bathroom and walked off.

"Dad... is Bones sick?"

Booth frowned

"Why would you say that pal?"

"She got really skinny dad, and that sometimes means people are sick"

Booth smiled at Parkers worried expression

"She's not sick Parks she just... she didn't eat properly while she was away"

Parker rolled his eyes

"Well we beta make her fatter, if she does get sick it will be real bad, coz she's so small now"

Booth nodded with a smile

"Let's not use the word fatter though around Bones huh"

Parker laughed and agreed

"K"

They all ate, and chatted happily. As they bid Sid a farewell Parker took Tempe's hand in his and hugged her arm with a smile. Bones looked down to the mass of blonde curls she could see and smiled. She had missed the Booth miniature more than she thought she would and was happy to be in his presence again.

"Bones... do you wanna see my test now?"

The eager look on his face made her more excited to see his results, Booth cut in though

"How about we wait till we get back to the house huh buddy"

They both looked a little upset at the prospect but agreed. They held hands walking to the DVD store and back to the car, Tempe had caught a cab over and so they all piled into the Yaris. Parker chatted the whole way home, asking Brennan loads of questions about Indonesia and the burials she worked on; she answered happily telling him all about her discoveries.

The little family had been eating dinner in front of the TV while they watched a movie, as the credits rolled, Booth told Parker to go put his pyjamas on so he wouldn't be too tired later, he whined a little before walking off to his room. Booth pulled Tempe toward his chest and lightly kissed her neck, trailing kisses down to her shoulder.

"Will you stay again tonight?"

She looked at him shyly

"Are you sure... I mean Parker is..."

Booth smiled

"Parkers fine, he already asked if you would be staying, he's fine with it"

Tempe smiled

"Are you..."

"Yes I'm sure, I want you too, and I love waking up with you in my arms"

Bones ducked her head shyly

"Me too"

Parker stood in the hall watching them, he really did love the thought of Bones coming over more, he loved her like a mom and she made his dad so happy. He let them kiss and hug a little bit more before walking out slowly. Approaching the couch slowly, he watched Tempe turn her head to look at him with a smile. Brennan held her arm out to Parker who had just approached; even she could tell he was a little unsure about his position in their little group. He took Bones hand but didn't step any closer

"Bones... can I talk to you a second?"

Brennan sat up

"Sure Parker, what about?"

Parker looked at his dad briefly

"Can... can you come to my room"

Brennan looked to Booth, before standing up to be led down the hall. Parker shut the door and sat at his desk

"Is everything ok Parker?"

He nodded and looked to the floor

"Bones... I... You love dad right?"

Bones sat on the edge of his bed

"Yes Parker I do... very much"

The young boy looked up shyly

"Do you think... well...?"

Tempe smiled at his loss for words

"Parker, it's ok. Just say what's on your mind"

Parker nodded, took a deep breath and blurted out his concerns

"Well I... I was wondering, do you... do you think you will ever love me... I mean like mom loves me?"

The last part was spoken very quickly, and his eyes dropped the second it was out. Tempe slid off the bed so fast, dropping to her knees in front of him.

"Parker... I... I'm so sorry if I... oh... Parker..."

Brennan now understood how Booth felt, when he had failed his son

"I do... I do love you... very much"

The boy looked up into the eyes of the woman he idolised, and smiled

"You do? Really?"

Brennan pulled him into a tight hug

"I do Parker, more than I thought I was capable, I'm sorry if I haven't shown that to you"

Parker pulled back slightly, looking into her blurry eyes

"Don't cry Bones"

He raised his small hand and captured her falling tears

"Parker... I... I'm very sorry for making you feel unloved and..."

Parker frowned

"Bones..."

He interrupted

"I didn't say I felt unloved, I know you love me, you show me all the time"

It was Tempe's turn frown

"I don't understand then... wha..."

Parker stood straight and tall

"I wanna know if you can ever love me like a mom? I know you love me coz you love dad but... Can I call you mom?"

Brennan let out a small sob, as she covered her mouth with her hand. Parker rushed forward worried he'd upset her and said the wrong thing

"Bones... I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make to sad, please... I'll get dad"

Parker made a move to pull out of her arms but she held him tight and spoke softly

"Parker if you... I don't love you because I love your father, I love you because you are who you are and if... if you think I'm goo... good enough to be called mom, then I would be honoured to be called that by you"

Parker smiled and kissed her cheek

"Bones you're... you're the best mom, mom"

They hugged each other, pulling apart slightly when there was a knock at the door

"Is everything ok in there?"

"You can come in dad"

The door opened slowly, and Booth rested his eyes on the floor next to his son's desk. He couldn't see his girlfriends face yet, but he could sense she had been crying and could tell his son was trying hard not to

"What's going on guys?"

Parker smiled

"Nothing dad... mom and me were just talking"

Booths eyebrows rose at the 'mom' comment and Brennan let out another sob, she had never felt so undeserving of a title. She felt Parker hug her a little tighter. Booth looked to his son, and nodded with a smile. Walking around to face the woman he loves, Booth dropped to his knees in front of her. She opened her eyes and stared into the eyes she knew so well, telling him how happy she was, how stunned that his son would want her to be his mom, to be associated with her in that way. He told her silently how proud he was and how much he loved her. Booth sat and pulled his son and girlfriend into his lap, they sat facing each other between his legs, their heads rested against his chest, Parker holding his mom's hand in his. Booth felt the tears burn his own eyes when he heard his son's whisper

"I love you mom"

Tempe pulled Parker to her chest

"I love you too Parker..."

She looked up to Booth

"I love you both... so very much"

The little family sat quietly hugging one another, silently absorbing their new situation.

**Another one bites the dust, let me know how I'm doing pleeeeaaaaasssssse**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- Man I get sick of writing this, it's so upsetting, I don't own them **

**A/N: Thanks for the love**

Brennan entered the lab for the first time in a year, nothing seemed to have changed. The air smelled the same, the temperature was still controlled, the lights bright, but for some reason she felt a part of her was missing. She flinched when her cell buzzed in her pocket.

_I love you Temperance- see you at lunch if not before-your Booth_

She smiled at the text, that missing piece of her suddenly feeling full.

"OH MY GOD SWEETIE YOU'RE HERE"

Tempe turned to the shrill squeal behind her. She smiled as she was engulfed in a hug

"Hey Ange"

They pulled back slightly, Brennan dropping her eyes to Angela's bulging belly. Ange smiled seeing the distant longing in her best friend's eyes. Tempe looked up

"Can I..."

She hesitated with her hand as it hovered over the pregnant tummy. Angela took her friends hand placing it palm down over her belly, she smiled as the baby kicked. Brennan laughed as she felt the gentle thump against her hand

"Oh... wow"

Ange grinned rubbing the side of her abdomen

"Your God daughter is saying hi to you Bren"

Tempe looked up again, shock on her expression

"Wha... me... oh Ange... are you sure?"

Hodgins walked over with a smile

"Hey Doctor B, you're back"

Brennan smiled and leaned into her co-worker and friends hug. Angela smiled taking her place at her husband's side

"I was just telling Bren that she's going to be a Godmother if she accepts"

Hodgins nodded

"Angela, Hodg..."

"Yes we're sure"

They spoke in unison making Tempe's smile widen as she nodded

"I accept..."

She was once again engulfed, this time by both Ange and Hodgins making her chuckle as they pulled back after a minute

"So if I'm the God mother, who's the..."

The doors whooshed open

"YO BONES, WE HAVE A CA..."

Ange noted Brennan's smile as she turned to face her partner, Booth approached

"Wow Ange... you look... beautiful"

Angela beamed at the FBI Agent

"Hey studly"

She hugged him tightly whispering in his ear

"I'm glad you came back ok Booth"

He smiled

"Me too Ange"

They pulled apart, Hodgins held out his hand, and was surprised when the normally untouchable agent pulled him into a friendly hug, patting his back. With greetings exchanged, Booth looked to Bones with a cheeky smile; one which she returned. Angela Squealed in delight as Booths arm slid around Brennan's waist.

Booth and Bones; crime fighting duo had been back in the field for 3 weeks. They were exceeding in their cases, closing usually within the week, but they had been working non-stop since their return. Hacker called Booth into his office on Wednesday afternoon

"You wanted to see me sir?"

Hacker looked up from his magazine

"Yeah Booth sit, sit I just have one more paragraph to read"

Hacker bent his head again and began to read. Two minutes passed and Booth was beginning to get frustrated, he looked at his watch seeing it was time to pick up Bones

"Sir, I got somewhere to be"

Hacker looked up again

"Oh right sorry"

He put the magazine down

"Right, ah oh ok... so you've earned a week off"

Booth frowned

"What?"

"Since you've been back, you and Temperance have been working round the clock and you have a 100% close rate so you've earned the week off starting Friday at clock off"

Booth wasn't going to argue, but what would he do for a week and Parker was out of town, visiting his grandparents. He looked to Hacker

"Is this paid vacation time"  
Hacker smiled

"Consider it a bonus, you will receive a full weeks pay, and you keep your wheels"

Booth smiled

"Nice..."

Hacker sat there staring as did Booth, although he was waiting to be dismissed

"So... can I go?"

Hacker smiled

"Oh yeah sure, go"

Booth got up thanking his boss and left. He drove as fast as he could to the lab. Walking up to his girlfriend's office, he could hear drawers been slammed and hoped her anger wouldn't be directed at him for his tardiness.

"Bones?"

She spun around and visibly relaxed somewhat. Booth entered closing the door quietly

"Are you ok babe?"

She looked at him, quietly seething

"No... Cam has decided that because we have been a little busy lately, I'm banned from my lab next week... to relax..."

Booth smiled

"Wha... why are you smiling, this is not amusing, I am not amused"

Booth pulled his girlfriend into his arms and whispered in her ear

"I've been give the week off also"

She looked up in surprise

"What..."

He chuckled

"So what say you and me, head up to Shenandoah and do some tracking huh?"

Tempe smiled

"I thought you'd forgotten about that?"

Booth kissed her lips softly

"Nope, a week, in a cabin surrounded by nature, with you. Forgetting is not an option"

Tempe giggled.

Saturday morning came quickly, Brennan rolled over as light filled the bedroom. She smiled hearing the light snoring beside her. Turning to face her sleeping companion she moved a little closer to him

"Booth... Booth wake up... we need to get ready"

Booth groaned, he cracked open his eye to look at the clock

"Mmm Bones, it's only 5 babe, we're not leaving for another two hours"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close with a smile. He knew they wouldn't be going back to sleep, she was so excited and had been bouncing off the walls since he told her they were going away two days ago.

"Go back to sleep baby"

She pulled back a little, making him chuckle at her horrified expression

"Ok, ok"

He kissed her forehead seeing her smile happily

"Oh..."

He groaned

"Let's get up"

They had packed the night before and Booth just had to check some of his gear again. Brennan bounced out of bed, slipping into the bathroom for a shower, leaving Booth laughing at her child like exuberance. He shook his head and decided to go get a start on breakfast. After which he would go have a cold shower. He and Bones hadn't made love yet, it was his decision to wait, a little concerned that if she got a little scared and ran or shut down and they had crossed that final line, things would never recover between them, he knew though he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. She was testing him daily, with her clothes and flirting, her little innocent touches and remarks.

Brennan padded down the hall, with her bare feet she thought she would be able to sneak up behind her boyfriend at the sink, but he had known the second she exited the bedroom. He felt her enter the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as she could, he smiled at her playfulness. He noted the shadow as she put her hands up in a scary monster gesture. He waited till the last moment before she touched him, then spun in a hurry

"Rrrraaaarrrrr"

She yelped, jumping a good four inches off the ground making Booth laugh hard

"Booth..."

She whined and hit his shoulder playfully

"Wha...t? So it's ok for you to scare me, but I can't scare you?"

She smiled

"Yes, that's right... so apologise"

She stamped her foot light heartedly and waited. Booth placed his hands on her shoulders and spoke with a smile

"I... I'm... NOT sorry Bones, not in the least"

Tempe scowled and took a sip of his coffee

"Fine, but next time you wan..."

He cut her off with a searing kiss, effectively silencing her.

Booth turned into the park entry, and flashed a card to the boom operator who allowed the gate to open. Tempe looked around, despite living not that far from what looked to be a spectacular park, this was her first visit.

"Booth have you been here before?"

He looked to her with a smile

"Yes, a few times actually, I use to come here to escape... you know, when the city got too much"

She nodded, wondering why he never told her. Booth sensed her impending question

"That was before I met you Bones, haven't needed it since that"

Brennan smiled shyly and ducked her head. They pulled into a well used side road, dotted with wooden cabins. Booth continued driving up into the hills, the cabins becoming fewer and fewer. Temperance smiled as the SUV came to a stop outside a small log cabin in a clearing, she swallowed to try and pop her ears caused by the pressure change. Booth opened his door and climbed out, soon followed by Bones. She headed to the boot where Booth was unloading; they had brought groceries with them, and were set.

"It's very beautiful up here Booth..."

She gazed up at him

"Thank you for bringing me"

Booth kissed her lips

"My pleasure babe"

They entered the cabin, inhaling the scent of nature. Booth placed the groceries in the small kitchen and headed to the bedroom to leave his bag. He had gotten a cabin with two double rooms, unsure about sleeping arrangements and not wanting to crowd her.

"Hey Bones..."

She looked over from the window

"Are we sharing a room or you want your own"

She frowned slightly walking closer to him

"Seriously? Do you want your own room Booth?"

Booth smiled seeing her insecurities and wrapped an arm around her waist

"Bones, I want to share with you, but I don't want to overstep and come on too strong... ok"

She nodded

"I want to share the room with you Seeley"

Booth felt his body respond to the sound of his first name rolling off her tongue so seductively.

"Ok Temperance"

He watched her tremble and smiled at his ability to affect her just as much.

Booth picked up his bag from the floor and dropped it at the end of the bed, joining hers.

The sun was on its way down, and the dewy dusk air was beginning to roll in. Booth took his girlfriends hand as they walked back up the hill. They had decided to do a little exploring and Booth knew there was no way his girl could simply sit idle in a cabin and relax. He had taken her to a small watering hole, knowing the amount of wildlife that frequented it. She had been excited and practically bounced through the woods, now though, she had slowed down. Brennan was so content right now, she was happy and it had nothing to with dead bodies. She smiled as Booth took her hand and led her back to their home for next week.

"So Bones... tomorrow you start tracking lessons have you noticed any evidence of bears so far?"

She looked around her immediate area, knowing she hadn't been paying much attention to anything other than the beauty surrounding her.

"Well... admittedly I haven't been all that aware but I guess... looking around, there is some evidence of their presence"

Booth nodded and smiled

"Ok, can you tell me what you see?"

Brennan released his hand and stood facing a small group of bushes and pointed

"Well... I would assume these woods are not home to anything larger than a bear, therefore I conclude that the scat by the bushes there is bear scat, also we just passed a tree that I believe has been used as a rubbing pole, where a bear has soothed an itch, the side of the tree is smooth compared to the other sides, that still have bark on it"

Booth smiled proudly. He loved teaching her, despite how much she already knew, she was always ready to learn more.

"Hey, that's great Bones, anything else?"

She looked around

"Well there is some evidence of scratching around the bottoms of trees, but that could be caused by a number of wild animals"

Booth nodded

"Ok, well tomorrow morning, I'll start you in the right direction and then you're going to take me on a bear hunt"

He smiled charmingly and retook her hand as they made it the rest of the way to the cabin. Booth cooked dinner, that night opting to make a homemade soup with the fresh bread they picked up from the bakery. Temperance walked out from the bathroom, she could smell that Booth had the fire going and was cooking something that smelt delicious. Walking into the kitchen Tempe strolled up behind her boyfriend, her arms circling his waist as she ducked under his elevated arm.

Booth smile, she really was alot more affectionate than he thought she would be

"Hey babe..."

He placed a kiss on her head

"Mmm you smell good"

He spoke of her damp hair, she had washed it in the shower and she now smelled of her white orchid shampoo. Temperance smiled

"I was going to say the same of whatever it is you're cooking..."

She tip toed up to look in the pot

"It smells fantastic Booth"

He blushed at her approval and gave the boiling mixture another stir. Brennan noted the cooked chicken to the side on a plate and scrunched up her nose

"Don't worry; it's only going in mine...I promise"

She smiled. She had realised a few years ago that Booth is the only man she knew, that had not pressured her about eating meat; sure he joked around with her but never tried to force her. Sully had even cut up chicken into tiny pieces and attempted to hide it in a risotto he made for her, another partner had even tried to hold her down as he pushed cubed beef to her lips, and after causing his testicle to rupture she broke it off, others had tempted to bribe her into eating it but Booth, he just accepted it and allowed her to be who she was. Tempe smiled; she looked up to his eyes as he watched her, and she leaned up and kissed his cheek

"I love you Booth"

Seeley Booth didn't think he would ever tire of hearing those words or of saying these

"I love you too Bones"

Brennan pulled from his embrace and begun setting the table.

Dinner was consumed in companionable silence, both enjoying the time together and not feeling the need to fill the silence with idle chatter. When dinner was done they cleaned up together, despite Bones saying she should clean coz he cooked but Booth would have none of it. Brennan sat on the lounge and waited for Booth to finish his shower, she flicked through a magazine on the parks attractions. Booth entered the lounge area seeing his girlfriend sitting on the couch reading. Walking up behind her, Booth leaned down kissing her behind her ear softly

"Hey beautiful"

Tempe smiled shyly

"Hey... will you sit with me?"

Booth smiled. He walked around the couch sitting down next to her. Temperance put the magazine down and curled into Booths side, loving that his arms wrapped around her instantly.

"You know Bones; we could just stay here for an entire week..."

She smiled and hummed into his chest

"Tempting as that idea is Booth, I really wa..."  
He chuckled

"I know, you really want to learn how to track"

Booth honestly thought teaching her to track was a great idea, with his girlfriend's pension for trouble; she may need the skill some day. He noticed her eyes on him and looked down into her blue orbs

"Are you upset that I don't want to stay on the couch for a week?"

Booth leaned down kissing the frown on her forehead

"Nope, I mean if you change your mind... great, but I'm all for being the teacher again"

Brennan smiled and tucked herself back against his side. Temperance loved that their relationship had taken this turn, she had long desired the ability to hug him, just because it felt good, rather than because she needed comfort. She had thought alot about what she wanted out of life while she was in Indonesia, and Booth was a huge part of her conclusion. She decided that a life with Booth, as close as could be was what she wanted. She loved him and she knew he loved her.

**One more to go... I think-please review**

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- Not mine**

**A/N: This is it, the last one, please enjoy and don't forget to review. For those of you waiting on the sequel to 'In a Instant' it's a work in progress, I think my muse monkey went to the Maluku Islands and hasn't left me any instructions so... please be patient it will come.**

They had been staying at Shenandoah for five nights now and would leave tomorrow. Booth thought she had tracking down pat; she was a quick study and had steep learning curve. He was proud of her, she had listened to everything he told her and put it into practise. Booth had decided he was going to take her out one last time and let her track from the cabin to wherever they end up. He woke her early, 6am to be precise

"Come on sleeping beauty, rise and shine"

She groaned, before rolling onto his chest and closing her eyes again. Booth gently brushed the hair back on her forehead and smiled.

"Hey baby..."  
She didn't move and he briefly wondered if she had gone back to sleep so quickly, until she turned her head and bit his peck firmly but playfully.

"Ahh wha... hey you little..."

He was cut off by a pair of soft lips on his.

"Oh... ba...by"

He mumbled against her mouth. She kissed him slowly, licking his top lip and pulling at his bottom one, she had perfected this assault on him, and he loved the way any thought left his brain. Booth turned onto his side slightly and pulled her firmly into his body; his hands on her hips caressed their way under her little tank top. Tempe moaned softly at the feel of his hands on her skin, she shifted slightly causing her hip to grind into his groin. Brennan smiled at the reaction she got, Booth threw his head back against the pillow groaning loudly and he suddenly realised they wouldn't be tracking today. Brennan moved to cover his body with hers and then kissed her way from his lips down his jaw, she moved slowly across his collar bone and down to his chest.

"Bones... wha... oh god"

She applied pressure to his groin again with her hips, rendering him mute. Booth smiled letting her have her own way for a few minutes before he took control. Flipping his Bones onto her back, Booth held her hands above her head as he applied sucking kisses down her neck. Brennan arched her torso into his chest and tilted her head giving him better access to her neck and shoulder.

"Booth... I don't want to wait anymore... I want you"

Seeley Booth never thought he had been harder in his life, until those words came out of her mouth. Booth kissed his way down to her chest releasing her hands from his grasp; he smiled as she gripped the hem of her shirt pulling at it

"I want you too Temperance"

She smiled

"Then have me... please"

Booths emotions went into overdrive, hearing her plead was one thing, but hearing her plead for him to have his way with her; that was just... Booth took hold of her shirt and pulled it over her head; he took a moment before letting his eyes drop to look at her. Tempe watched his eyes travel her torso, she had never felt so adored, the way Booth looked at her, like he was studying ever contour of her body. Booth leaned in dropping small kisses to her chest; his mouth slowly circled her breasts, keeping clear of where she wanted him most.

"Seeley... please"

His hands ran lovingly over her body, slowly cataloguing every rise and fall of her form. Booth smiled at her increasing pulse, knowing he was the cause. He made his way from her abdomen back up, kissing her ribs firmly before allowing his teeth to scrape lightly across her flesh. Tempe flinched at the distinct contrast in sensation. Booth licked the underside of her breast before descending on her nipple. He slid his tongue over the puckered nub, before sucking it firmly and repeating.

Tempe moaned, her need for him growing by the moment.

"Oh Boo... th... mmm..."

He closed his eyes, memorizing her reactions, the feel of her under him was exquisite and he never wanted the moment to end. He continued his loving assault on her breasts before moving back down her body.

"God... Temperance, you taste... oh... I can't get enough of you"

Booth gently hooked his thumb into her panties and pulled them from her hips, his fingers gently brushing the outside of her thighs as he went. Booth smiled at the goose bumps rising on her skin, his eyes roaming her body and newly exposed flesh. He kissed from her knee to her hip bone, sucking gently before moving to the rise of her pubic mound. Temperance held her breath unconsciously, as he teased her. She hissed as his mouth suddenly though gently pulled her clit into his mouth before releasing it again. She cried out as he licked between her folds, separating her lips to give his tongue better access. She writhed and arched into him, her hips bucking into his mouth in an attempt to maintain contact

"Oh Booth... please"

She whimpered, turning her head into the pillow. Booth could feel the heat radiating off her and dipped his tongue into her centre, feeling her juices drip into his mouth

"Fuck... you taste good Temperance"

Hearing his pleasure as he tended her, added to the already intense emotions she was feeling. Booth sucked her clit into his mouth again, flicking his tongue back and forth over the hard nub. Brennan moaned, unable to form any words; she settled for basic tones of approval. Booth gently eased his index finger into her body, allowing her time to adjust before adding another. She arched off the bed, trying to grind down onto his fingers. Booth curled his digits inside her finding that small bundle of nerves and set about caressing them. Tempe cried out, the pleasure intensified by his tongue still flicking at her clit and his mouth hot and relentless over her sex. Booth was consumed by her flavour, she was sweet and warm and so... addictive.

"Booth I... oh I..."

He smiled, and continued his torture on her body. Booth felt her clench around his fingers, he watched her throw her head back moaning constantly, he had never wanted to freeze a moment as much as this one. He plunged another finger into her, sending her into oblivion

"OH SEELEY! SEE...LEY... AHHH...OH... OH... Mmm"

He stilled his fingers, slowly sliding them from her warmth; he made his way up her body, kissing her softly as he went. Temperance opened her eyes looking up into those chocolate pools, her own eyes hooded with desire

"Booth I need you"

He smiled and positioned himself between her opened legs.

"I love you Temperance"

She stroked his cheek gently

"I love you... so much Booth"

She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him into her heat again. They both moaned with the sensation of completeness that came from finally being joined in this way. Booth pushed into her before sliding back. Thinking he was leaving her body, Tempe whimpered, before moaning as her 'partner' slid home again. The activity continued until nothing could be heard but the gasping of breaths and the sound of pure unadulterated pleasure filling the small log cabin. Booth slipped from the shelter of her body and pulled her into his arms. He brushed her now damp hair from her face kissing her cheek lovingly. They both fell asleep, sunlight falling across the sated lovers.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It was much later in the day when the lovers woke again. Brennan was first to open her eyes, she smiled, feeling more satisfied than she ever had before and more loved than she thought possible. Booth opened his eyes watching his girlfriend stretch beside him, chuckling at her little mewling sound.

"Morning beautiful"

She looked up as she slumped back against his chest.

"I don't think its morning anymore, but... "

She smiled shyly

"Morning, how did you sleep?"

Booth began his stretch, mumbling as he did so, Brennan frowned

"Huh... I didn't get a word of that Booth"

Booth hugged her to his body

"I said... great... it was the best snooze in forever"

Tempe smiled and nodded, snuggling her face into his neck. She could feel the warmth of his skin against her bare torso and realised she had never felt so content to do nothing.

They eventually got up, deciding that they would take a hike instead of tracking today. After packing a back pack each they got dressed and set out. Brennan picked a trail hoping it would lead to one of the waterfalls she had read about.

"Hey Bones"

His loud whispered stopped her from walking farther ahead, she turned and walked back to him. Booth gestured for her to be really quiet. They crouched down behind a bush; Tempe frowned before her expression gave way to awe. As Booth parted the foliage, it revealed a doe and fawn munching away at the local flora. He watched her face; she was a picture of child like wonder, her eyes wide and innocent, and her mouth slightly agape as the corners of her lips turned to smile. Booth knew of her love of animals, he had witnessed her passion toward this planets furry creatures and he couldn't help but love her more for it. Leaning in, he placed a soft kiss to her cheek and a whispered...

"I love you"

Tempe smiled, looking into his eyes adoringly. Somewhere not too far away a branch snapped under foot, Brennan pouted as the deer's bolted into the forest undergrowth. Booth held his hand out, still a little surprised when she took it so quickly. They made their way along the narrowing track, Brennan instinctively pointing out the signs of bear activity. Booth smiled warmly, listening to her prattle on about broken branches, claw marks on tree trunks and scavenging signs. She was ahead of him by about twelve feet when he heard her hiss

"TEMPERANCE!"

Booth ran toward her, his arm circling behind her waist as he tried straightening her hunched body.

"Ahh..."

"Baby... what's wrong"

She looked down to her right knee, forcing Booth eyes to follow

"Bone's your... sweetheart what happened"

Booth watched the blood trickle down her shin

"I... I don't know, I just... it just started burning"

Booth helped her move to the side of the trail. He squatted down leaning against a large tree, after removing his pack

"Come ere"

He patted one of his knees, indicating where he wanted her to sit

"I can sit on the ground Booth"

He watched her wince

"Temperance, you don't know what's living under the leaf litter"

She nodded and sat on his thigh sideways, her bleeding leg out in front of her. Booth washed his hands in some bottled water, before turning his attention back to his girl's knee. He frowned as he wiped some of the blood away with his thumb. Booth recognised a blade cut when he saw one, and knew instantly that she had walked past a knife trap.

"You up to date with tetanus?"

She looked worried

"Yes... but wh..."

"I'll have a look in a minute, but I think you brushed past a bladed animal trap"

She frowned not understanding

"It's where someone attaches a long blade to a stick or pole poking out at a right angle. It's used to cut smaller animals as they walk passed, hunters then follow the blood trail, it's a perverse and old method of hunting, not to mention lazy"

Brennan looked disgusted at his explanation. She watched as Booth continued to clean her wound; he was gentle and loving. He removed the first aid kit he'd packed and took out some antiseptic and a bandage. Tempe couldn't remember anyone taking care of her the way Booth did, she couldn't think of anyone who looked after her like him.

"Thanks Booth"

He smiled and kissed her lips. Brennan stood up slowly and watched as Booth checked the foliage she had walked past. Within a minute he'd found what he was looking for, his expression told her he was cranky, and she was thankful that whoever placed the trap was not around. He showed her the offending object, before removing the blade and placing it in his pack

"Come on, let's head back to the cabin and I'll take care of that knee properly"

Once back, Booth set her on the couch, gathering everything he needed from the kitchen and bathroom. Walking back into the lounge room, Booth set himself up on the coffee table in front of her. He lifted her injured leg up, resting her foot in his lap.

"How you feeling babe?"

She smiled at the pet name

"Ok, it's still burning though"

Booth caressed her lower leg gently before removing her boot and sock. He moved up to her knee, and began unwrapping his handy work from earlier. Thankfully the wound had ceased bleeding and was now just a red angry slash across her once perfect knee. Tempe watched as Booth gently washed away the dried blood on her knee, he winced each time she flinched knowing he was hurting her. She smiled as he apologised with every hiss she made, she remembered a conversation they had a few years ago; Booth had told her that 'when someone you love is hurt, it hurts you too' she could now see that to be true.

"Sorry baby"

"It's ok Booth"

He washed the cut, before applying some butterfly sutures and a light cover bandage.

"Booth..."

He looked up

"Hmm..."

"How am I going to shower tonight?"

Booth smiled cheekily

"How do you feel about sponge baths?"

Temperance smiled

"Not great"

Booth placed her leg back down on the floor and sat beside her

"What about nice long, lazy and romantic baths?"

Tempe thought about it a moment before answering

"Oh I think I can be persuaded to partake"

Booth smiled

"Really... you need to be persuaded"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pushing her down onto the sofa and then climbing over her. Tempe giggled as Booth kissed and sucked on her neck, his lips attaching to her pulse point. She tilts her head giving him better access as he kisses his way down to her collar bone

"Oh Booth..."

"Are you persuaded yet?"

She smiled

"Mmm ye... yes"

Booth chuckled and slowly got up, to begin the bath. He returned to lounge area smiling at Tempe, as he held his hand out to her; leading her slowly into the bathroom.

"Are getting in with me?"

Booth grinned, gently brushing a strand of hair from her cheek

"If you want me too"

Tempe stepped into his arms, kissing his lips softly

"Oh I definitely want you too..."

Booth nodded

"How else will I wash my back?"

Booth chuckled, he took the hem of her tee and pulled it over her head, assisted by Tempe raising her arms. Booth unbuttoned her shorts, letting gravity take them to the floor. She stepped forward, kicking her clothing to the side, her hands wandering up Booths shirt; her palms caressing his chest. Booth rid himself of his shirt and cargo pants before divesting his girlfriend of her bra and panties. He helped her step into the warm bath water, and continued to be an aid till she was sitting in the tub. Booth removed his boxers before climbing in behind her, settling his legs on either side of her small frame. Tempe shimmied back till her back rested against his chest, her knee bent up to avoid contact with the water. Booth kissed her temple as his hands caressed her tummy, he watched her close her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips as she enjoyed his actions

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

She felt the colour rise on her cheeks

"Not in so many words bu..."

Booth pulled her tighter to his torso

"You are Temperance... God I can't believe how lucky I am, to be able to sit here with you, to have you in my arms... I never thought I'd ever be able to have someone like you, so stunning, and intelligent, and..."

Tempe turned her face to his and kissed his lips, silencing his blush worthy speech. She pulled back slowly

"I love you Temperance and I'm so glad... that... you're mine"

He winced at his possessiveness, waiting for her to protest. Instead she smiled brightly, knowing what he was expecting and delighting in the fact she could surprise him.

"I am... yours"

Booth grinned, shocked by her surrender and agreement. He kissed her, this time with steady increasing passion and a tidal wave of emotion.

Booth pulled up outside his girlfriend's apartment block, the dashboard clock read 8:15pm. Booth grabbed her bag from the trunk and held his hand out to her, smiling when she took it. They walked up slowly to her home, knowing that when they reached the door he would be saying goodnight to her and leaving for his own apartment. They had decided to spend the night apart, she had to prepare for work tomorrow and Booth had to prepare his home for Parker tomorrow afternoon. Brennan pushed her key in the lock and opened the door.

"Will you be coming into the lab tomorrow?"

Booth smiled at her thinly veiled insecurity regarding her place in his life now. Placing his hands on her hips he pulled her flush with his body

"Oh... I think I can manage a visit or two if we don't have a case already"

She smiled

"Lunch?"

He chuckled at her hopefulness

"Yeah and lunch"

Tempe reached up and kissed his lips briefly

"Good"

Booth resealed their lips; she opened to him willingly allowing his tongue a slow entry into her mouth. Booth had always imagined she would be just as competitive during intimacy, as she was with everything else, but she surprised him; constantly surrendering after her initial battle. Temperance had so much control over her life, and she wouldn't change it, but she enjoyed his dominance over her and willingly gave him the power after a little show of resistance.

"I'm gunna miss you tonight babe"

Tempe smiled; she couldn't explain why it was ok for him to call her that, when so many of his predecessors had nearly been castrated for giving her the same title.

"I'll miss you too Booth, especially when I get cold"

Booth smiled

"So that's all I'm good for, your own personal heater?"

He questioned playfully making her smile and tilt her head

"Well that and I can think of a few other things you seem to be quite good at"

They both grinned at one another like fools. Booth nodded before taking a step back

"I should go, or I'm not going to leave at all"

Tempe nodded sadly a small pout on her lips. Booth leaned in again kissing her softly till she responded in kind.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Getting back into bed, she shimmied down pulling the blankets up to her chin. It seemed no matter what position she lay in, she couldn't get comfortable. She had tossed and turned for last few hours and despite her exhaustion she knew sleep was going to elude her weary body. Brennan turned picking up her cell from its place on her bedside table, she looked at the call display; nothing. She wanted to hear his voice, feel his arms around her, his kisses on her temple as she drifted off. She had never felt this connection to another human; it was strange but familiarly comfortable. Residing herself to fact that she now needed him to have a peaceful night slumber; she removed the bed sheets and got up. Throwing on a pair of track pants she kept her sleep shirt on that she had stolen from Booth, slipped a jacket over the top and left her room. She grabbed keys and her shoes she hightailed it out of her apartment. It was 1:40 when she stood at Booths door; she slid her key into the lock and entered the dark apartment. She carefully made her way down the hall hearing her boyfriend's soft snores from his bedroom. Tempe pushed the door open and entered quietly; she toed off her shoes and shimmied out of her trackies leaving them in a pile on the floor. Brennan smiled as she removed her jumper and eased into his bed. His breathing changed and she felt him tense before inhaling

"Bones... baby what's the matter... is something wrong?"

She rolled over into his waiting arms

"No, nothing's wrong... I just... I'm anxious... I couldn't sleep without you"

Booth pulled her tight to his body; he kissed her forehead and temple as his hands made their way under her shirt, idly caressing her back.

"I'm glad you came Temperance"

They both smiled and she nodded against his chest, feeling herself relax into him. Booth held her close, knowing it would take some time to get acquainted with their new relationship

"Love you Bones"

"Mmm... lo...ve you t... o Boo...th"

He chuckled at her sleepy reply, knowing how tired she must be, he whispered back

"Shhh, sleep baby"

Booth knew, that after everything they had been through, this was it, he'd found his other half and though things were new and uncertain, it would just take while, settling in...

**END- Please review**

Thank you for coming on this journey with me, I hope you all enjoyed your time spent and I hope to see you all again.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey sorry there is no more, it just didn't load that it was complete and wouldn't let me change it. Thanks again for reading and reviewing, I love you all. See ya


End file.
